<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Answer by Ayzachan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922186">Answer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan'>Ayzachan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infidget: Winter AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Show Yourself - Frozen 2, family problem, frozen 2, spoiler - Freeform, tragic past</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero wasn't going to give up.<br/>He has to seek for an answer in order to bring back the wolf. </p><p>This is his dream. And he is the king.<br/>Searching for what it seemed lost, it is time to show himself what he is capable of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Infidget: Winter AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Answer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This took long, and rushed.<br/>So my vocab is not that smooth in here. But I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>ANSWER</strong> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>Zero peaked into Gadget’s room and saw the wolf sleeping on his working desk. The jackal let out a small sigh and slowly came into the room. Trying not to wake up the wolf, he peered over his shoulder to check what he was doing. There were tools and an odd looking cube onto his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Was he working on one of his gadgets?</p><p> </p><p>The jackal shrugged and continued to scan his desk before his eyes landed on two group photos. One was his family picture, and another one was a picture of Gadget and Zero with their other teammate, Velvet. He stared at it for a while until a thought came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>Gadget never once visited his family… ever since the war ended.</p><p> </p><p>“Hnng…” The wolf groaned in his sleep. The jackal’s ears twitched as he glanced at him, observing how uncomfortable he looked sleeping like that. The jackal sighed and decided to wake him up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… Gadge? Wake up, shitty wolf…” Zero whispered as he shook the wolf. Gadget grumbled as a response and slowly pulled himself up.</p><p> </p><p>Looking sleepy and tired, he rubbed his eyes. “Z-Zero..? Wha-… What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s bed time. C’mon…” Zero took his hand, placed it over his shoulder and uses his free hand to wrap around the wolf’s waist before forcing him up in his feet. The sluggish wolf tried to keep himself balanced but ends up clinging onto the jackal’s body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Shit, he is heavy. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“No… I don’t wanna go to bed!” the wolf pouted in his sleepy state.</p><p> </p><p>The jackal grumbled in frustration and mustered all his strength before lifting the wolf and carried him to bed. “Stop acting like a child”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not a child!”</p><p> </p><p>Zero lets out a chuckle. The jackal flop the wolf onto his bed and sighed once more. He covered the wolf with his blanket, and tucks him in properly. Zero’s ears suddenly twitched as he heard soft sniffling from the wolf.</p><p> </p><p>“G-Gadge…!?” Zero panicked as turned to look at the wolf, tearing up, little by little. The jackal assumed he must be tired or stressed. But why…?</p><p> </p><p>“I… I miss… h-home…” he sniffled. “I-… I miss… mom…”</p><p> </p><p>Zero’s ears folded, guiltily. He didn’t know what to do in a situation like this. It was partly his fault that his mother died. He was the one who started the war and such. At the same time, he argued with himself not to keep fathoming those thoughts right now. Gadget hardly gets sad or cries in front of him. <em>Shit… </em>What would the cat do at a moment like this anyway? As cold as she is, the cat knows what to say or do to make him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey… I’m here…” Zero whispered to Gadget and gently slipped into the blanket with him. He joined him in bed, before wrapping his arms around him into a hug. “Can… Can you tell me what’s troubling you, wolf? Is it something to do with... home?”</p><p> </p><p>Gadget shook his head softly, as the jackal expected. Zero sighed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Stubborn as always...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Who was the one who kept telling the other to try and open up in the first place? The jackal scoffed softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… Just know that I’m here. You can trust me when I say, it pains me to see you like this, and I want to help you any sort of way. Promise me you’ll tell me about it one day…”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf paused for a while and then nodded. Pressing his head in his chest, the wolf slowly fell asleep while hearing the jackal’s heartbeat. With that, the jackal fell into slumber as well.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Zero opened his eyes and found himself in the same place. It was the same dream where Gadget disappeared into snowflakes after knowing the bitter truth about his past, and how he died.</p><p> </p><p>The jackal stared at the white surface snow blankly, thinking deeply. He wondered if he will be able to bring the white wolf back, because he wasn’t going to give up at this point. This is his dream. He has control over his dreams. If he can’t fight it, or have his way… he might as well become a part of it and go everything with the flow. Right?</p><p> </p><p>His ears twitched as he started to hear wind chimes and soft piano melodies in the background. His face showed some mild irritation. He can’t believe he has to do this. He can’t believe he had to <em>sing.</em> But he doesn’t have a lead, nor does he have any clue on what to do. He might as well <em>sing</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Just at the right time, a cold breeze blew passed him, and the jackal immediately turned to the direction of the wind. <em>“Every inch of me is trembling, but not from the cold…”</em> He started walking, as if something was calling for him. <em>“Something is familiar. Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold…”</em></p><p><br/>
<em>I can sense you’re there,<br/>
Like a friend I've always known,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He walked through the snowy forest, dragging him away from where Gadget disappeared. He wasn’t a tad worried of where the dream is leading him. Instead, he felt something… familiar to further he went into the forest.</p><p>
  <em><br/>
I'm arriving,<br/>
And it feels like I am home,<br/>
I have always been a fortress,<br/>
Cold secrets deep inside,<br/>
You have secrets too,<br/>
But you don't have to hide,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He stopped at an area, where the array of sunlight penetrating through the snowy trees. The lights lead his eyes to see an abandoned, but shining, small garden with a cold icy marble fountain. </p><p> </p><p>“Show yourself… I’m dying to meet you…” he whispered his melody as he slowly came forward and touched the cold marble fountain.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Show yourself,<br/>
It’s your turn,<br/>
Are you the one I’ve been looking for,<br/>
All of my life?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The jackal’s fingers sparked magic. Right… He forgot he can do magic. Of course…!</p><p> </p><p>“Show yourself…! I’m ready to learn…!” the jackal took a deep breath and he howled. “<em>AHH-Haaa AH HAAA!!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>He slammed his hand onto the cold surface of the fountain, and icy magic burst throughout his surroundings. Everything, such as trees, rocks, &amp; plants, were growing and alive. Soft giggles and light footsteps were heard. Zero watched his surroundings as it unfolds another truth.</p><p> </p><p>There, where he stood, were two identical twin young wolves in a snow figure right in front of him. One seemed a little energetic while the other was timid. Zero assumed the energetic one was Gadget because he had that recognizable smile on his face. He continued to watch as Gadget tugged his brother to follow him. In his expression, there was a mix of danger and panic. The little wolves hurriedly ran into the deep forest, and it seemed like it was leading to the large dam where Gadget fell.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong><em>Go...</em></strong><em>”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Zero jolted at the sudden voice murmuring in the wind. It was feminine and somewhat motherly. The jackal swiped his head around to pin point the voice but there was nothing. Suddenly, he heard it again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>“<em>Free my son from his frozen heart…</em>”</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A sudden gust of wind blew through him and Zero had to hold his ground because it was too strong. He immediately snapped his head to the direction of the deep forest, where the wolves ran and where the wind told him to go. Without a second to waste, he sprinted to that direction.</p><p> </p><p><em>Show yourself,</em> <em><br/>
I'm no longer trembling,<br/>
Here I am,<br/>
I've come so far,<br/>
You are the answer I've waited for,<br/>
All of my life,<br/>
Oh, show yourself,<br/>
Let me see who you are!</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>His dream shifted. Zero ends up at the dam bridge, connecting to one cliff to the other cliff. He took a peak at the edge, and it was enough to know it was large drop.</p><p> </p><p>This is it. This is the moment that Gadget died. The jackal clutched his hands into fists, conjuring all of his magical energy into him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Come to me now,<br/>
Open your door,<br/>
Don't make me wait,<br/>
One moment more,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He raised his hands up and throws it to the ground, touching the cold stone floor. His magic traveled throughout his surrounding, crystallizing the soft snow into ice. He watched, at awe, as his magic slowly unraveled a memory. Not his memory, but the wolf’s. How is this working?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“How exciting. The jackal that I saved from drowning is finally becoming a king!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Drowning… Did the wolf saved him and gave him this power? Is he… a part of him?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, come to me now,<br/>
Open your door,<br/>
Don't make me wait,<br/>
One moment more,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Gadget! I can’t! I’m tired of running!” the teal young wolf cried as he stopped his tracks, making his older twin stopped immediately and ran back to his brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Gadget…</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ice finally conjured a vivid figure. Zero watched, still and nervously, at the memory unfolding in front of him. Who were they running from?</p><p> </p><p>“Gadget! Watch out!” his twin brother shouted as a bullet was shot from the forest and through the bridge they were crossing over. Gizmo pushed him aside and they managed to evade the bullet, but unfortunately, Gadget slipped and fell off the bridge. But the wolf managed to grab the edge of the bridge as he hangs in the air, helplessly. </p><p> </p><p>The jackal gasped and was about to on ahead to grab him but ends up remembering that this was just a dream sequence. He… He can’t help him...</p><p> </p><p>“I got you!!”</p><p>
  <em>Huh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The jackal glanced up to see his twin managed to grabs his hands. Gadget was hanging and Gizmo was holding onto him, barely. </p><p> </p><p>“Gizmo! The hunter will get you! Leave me!” Gadget shouted, as he seemed like it was inevitable to escape the situation they were in.</p><p> </p><p>“I… don’t want to lose you..! We lost mom! I don’t want to lose you too! Dad… Dad will come and save us…! Just… don’t give up!” Gizmo sobbed uncontrollably, trying to hold onto his brother as Gadget was still hanging on. Immediately, both heads snapped to the direction of a another gunshot was heard from afar. Their ears twitched, hearing more clicking sound.</p><p> </p><p>Zero noticed the change in expression on Gadget’s face. He knew what the wolf was thinking. The jackal held his breath. He slowly and subtly shakes his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No… Don’t you dare, wolf…  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m sorry, Mo…”</p><p> </p><p>In a split second, the jackal jumped in, sprinting and jumping over the edge. The moment Gadget lets go of his brother’s hand and fell, Zero quickly falls after him. It doesn’t matter if this was a dream or a memory sequence. He can’t let the wolf fall. Not again. Not ever. He will be there to catch him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Gadget!!”</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The jackal reached for his hand, in the midst of their large fall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Almost there…! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was an inch away to grab his hand. The jackal closed his eyes, bracing for impact, but only to be wrapped in familiar arms. It was cold… and warm at the same time. Zero slowly opened his eyes and saw the bright face he recognized.</p><p> </p><p>“What a reckless king…” the wolf himself appeared in front of him, smiling and chuckling, as they hovered in mid-air, holding onto each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Gadget… You're back!” the jackal was speechless and thrilled at the same, seeing the white wolf came back for him. Zero hugged him tight as his heart filled with joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Haha, I see that you missed me, huh, Your Majesty?” The wolf chuckled gleefully before planting a smooch onto the jackal’s lips, making the other blushed. The wolf held the jackal tight. “Hold on tight”. He whispered and immediately conjured a strong icy wind to bounce both of them back up.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh! Fu-…!” Zero yelped at the sudden force and holds onto the white wolf tight. Before he realized, they were both back at the bridge. The wolf gently landed both of them safely on the ground, and finally lets go of the jackal.</p><p> </p><p>A lot of things were going through in Zero’s head. Where should he start? The jackal opened his mouth to speak only to be immediately closed as both of them snapped their heads to the direction of the gun shot being fired. The wolf seemed alarmed as his memory of his younger twin was sobbing and curling into a ball, afraid of what is about to come for him. Not far from where his brother stood, was a foggy figure of a human man lying on the ground. The wolf was about to step forward but the jackal immediately hold his wrist, pulling him back and lets the jackal stand in front of him. Protecting him from the memories in front of them.  </p><p> </p><p>“Gadget! Gizmo!”</p><p> </p><p>“D-Dad..!?” the young teal wolf perks his head up as their father finally appeared from the deep forest, running towards his son while putting away the sniper he held. He immediately reached him and scooped him into his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright? Where’s your brother?” the elderly male wolf looked around, trying to search for his other son but only to be answered with tragic news. </p><p> </p><p>“I-… He-… He’s g-gone…” Gizmo sobbed, clutching onto his father, burying his face, while pointing at the direction that Gadget had left them.</p><p> </p><p>“No… I-… I was too late…” the painful expression was painted onto their father’s face, as he looked over the edge. He could only see a small crack of ice hole from where he stood. He sighed in grief. “I’m sorry… I am so sorry...”</p><p> </p><p>Another gunshot was heard and the elderly wolf had no time to stop to grief over his lost son.</p><p> </p><p>“D-dad… Wha-… What are we going to do with Gadget…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your… Your mother will take care of him… I promise. Let’s go before other hunters might find us.”</p><p> </p><p>He immediately held onto his only child and sprinted away from danger. As he passing through Gadget and Zero, the older male wolf ran into the forest of the opposite side of the bridge, before disappearing. The memory sequence ended, the fog finally cleared out and left with a calm, snowy atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>Zero finally sighed in relief. That was a lot to take in. He glanced at the wolf that looked like he was deep in thoughts. The jackal opened his mouth to speak but the wolf spoke first.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I remembered” the icy wolf murmured solemnly. “50 years ago, humans were known to hunt down mobians. My father tried everything he can to keep us safe after we lost our mother to the hunters. But… we were young and naïve. My brother and I put ourselves in danger. So here I am now.”</p><p> </p><p>Zero’s ears folded, looking to the side, feeling sympathetic and speechless. “I’m… I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The icy wolf looked down before he raised his head with a brave smile. “I miss home.”</p><p> </p><p>“But… it’s 50 years ago, Gadge. Aren’t they like-…”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant…I miss home. I want to go back to the castle. Our kitty cat is waiting for us, probably worried sick” the icy wolf flashed a cheeky smile, and Zero’s spirit lifted. Both of them held their hands tightly and walk through the forest together, returning home, to where they belong. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Zero’s dream sequence shifted and they ended up in the courtroom, with an unamused cat. Gadget tried explaining to her of what happened to them but Velvet wasn’t happy about what she hears.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly!” Velvet sighed heavily. “This is why I was concerned of you two being out from our stronghold. We don’t know if humans are still out there trying to hunt us down. I’m surprised you are in one piece if not for the king!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I know. I’m very sorry kitty cat” the wolf chuckled nervously while hanging his head apologetically. He flew over to Zero after he finished his conversation with the cat. He held his hand and smiled at him warmly. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I was able to let go of my past and move on, with your help.”</p><p> </p><p>The jackal scoffed. Well. All it takes is singing and following weird voices.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyways” the wolf lets go of his hand and took a step back. “It’s time to wake up, Zero.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Zero twitched his ears, slowly opening his eyes as the ray of the morning sunlight bathe the room. That was a long dream. But it had a good ending and he was content with that. He yawned and sat up, dragging his hand involuntarily to his side only to find a missing wolf. He raised an eyebrow, and not long after, the door to the room opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Zero!” Gadget greeted him with a bright smile. The sight of his smile made the jackal smiled back at him. “Breakfast is ready! But… umm… we’re running out of food after that. Better get up, so we can go to the market together!”</p><p> </p><p>The wolf left the door ajar as well as the sleepy jackal. It didn’t take long before Zero realized something. His cheeks turned red.</p><p> </p><p>He slept with the wolf throughout the night… in the same room! Like it was natural for them..!! The jackal covered his face, feeling embarrassed. He was getting too cozy with him…</p><p> </p><p>Even though… it was not a bad thing…</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“I… never like my dad”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm?” the jackal glanced at the wolf, looking concerned but curious at the same time. They were on their way to the market, with coats and scarfs on, since it was a white winter this year. The jackal wasn't used to the winter so he had to bundle up more than the wolf. While as for Gadget, he simply just wears a thicker blue-coloured hoodie, a scarf and some warm pants… similar in his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate him. Just don’t like his guts. When mom was sick, he was never home. He was too busy working in keeping our homeland safe. He wasn’t someone important or anything. He just seemed obligated to take that task and kinda prioritize on that.” The wolf looked downcast after that,k and they stopped walking as they reached the plaza town. “I knew… that my dad given up on mom. Same goes with Gizmo. I was disappointed but at the same time, I am the same like them. I went away to find a cure, but in truth, I couldn’t face the reality that she couldn’t be saved. I… don’t know how to return home and face them after leaving.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, <strong><em>don’t</em></strong>.” the jackal shrugged, glancing at the wolf who looked surprised by his answer. “I mean… You don’t need to return <strong><em>now</em></strong>. You can just go home whenever you’re ready.” The jackal paused for a while, trying to find any encouraging words to say. “And… if your father is your concern, then be concern about your brother. I assume he misses you so much if he keeps calling you… right?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence between them before Gadget broke into a chuckle. The jackal pouted at the wolf’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry!” the wolf smiled bashfully at the jackal. “I didn’t expect to hear such kind words from you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? You assumed I am always a cold-hearted jackal, huh? Shitty wolf…!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cold but not cold-hearted, my prince.” the wolf winked, and it made the jackal blinked confusedly. Both of them continued to walk. </p><p> </p><p>Honestly, the dream he had is becoming more of a reflection to the real world, and it was creepy. What is this? A curse!?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh! It’s Velvet!” Gadget called out to a familiar dark purple feline not far from where they were.</p><p> </p><p>The jackal’s head perked up and he saw Velvet standing in front of the entrance of the market. To his utmost surprise, she was wearing exactly the outfit in his dreams, just without the angel wings and the woody horn. What is going on here!?</p><p> </p><p>“You look like you’ve seen a ghost, jackal” Velvet commented with amusement as both canines joined her.  </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mind me, cat” Zero twitched irritably, carrying on as all three of them chatter as they entered the market.</p><p> </p><p>First, the dream about him and Gadget falling into Wonderland was already strange. And now, the dream about him as the ice prince, Gadget as an ice wolf and the cat as an ice angel was stranger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What’s next?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So...<br/>Summer AU?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>